Harmony Ortiz
Harmony Ortiz is a Reno, Nevada native. Currently married to Juice Ortiz, the recently appointed Secretary of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Reno Charter. Her sister is Harley Kozik who recently married Herman Kozik. Harmony and Harley grew up in the government system after their mother died when they were very young. They grew to depend on each other and became very close. Both of them worked hard to make something of themselves, despite the less than stellar home life of their upbringing. Harmony owns a business called In Harmony Electronics which is where she originally met Juice Ortiz. She also owns the bar CHROME with her sister Harley and their friend Mona Hunter as partners in the business. Much to both Harmony and her husband's dismay her mother-in-law, Esmerelda Ortiz has arrived in Reno and it looks like she's here to stay. Hoping to open a restaurant and reminding her son and daughter-in-law that she would like to have a grandchild, sooner rather than later. General Description Most of the time Harmony is a blonde, though as a lot of girls do she can dye her hair on occasion. Her usual hair style is long and straight. Sometimes she might have some slight natural waves or if it's a special occasion a more sophisticated up do. She is also not above pulling her hair back into a ponytail or braids. Harmony is of an average height of about 5'4" or so. Slender but toned build. She likes to keep in shape by kick boxing or martial arts as well as just staying active in her everyday life. Harmony has brown eyes even though her sister has blue eyes. Harmony's style is basically casual. Jeans, cargo pants, shorts, and skirts paired with t-shirts, tank tops or some kind of casual girly top. When the weather gets cooler then out come the long sleeved tees, thermals, flannel shirts and henley style tops. Her footwear mostly revolves around boots of various types, athletic shoes and sandals. That all being said, a lot depends on the circumstances. If the situation calls for it, she can dress to impress. She can rock a little black dress and heels with the best of them. Harmony drives a fully restored 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback with a Ford Racing 5.0L Cammer engine. Personality Harmony is a complicated girl. Compared to her sister you might think she is the more wild one of the two. She can have a bit of a temper. Is generally pretty direct and speaks her mind. Likes to have a good time. She is smart, thoughtful and generally friendly. If she goes too quiet she is probably trying to figure something out or plotting something. Harmony is extremely loyal to those she considers her family and friends. She doesn't go looking for it, but she's not afraid to beat someone down if they were to hurt someone she cares about. She absolutely HATES people who drive slow in the fast lane. She also doesn't like people who cut her off. Basically, people who drive like they are stupid piss her off. History Harmony is younger of two daughters born to Riata Jacobs. Riata was an aspiring actress who began stripping to pay the bills. Unfortunately, that led the young woman down a different path than she had wanted. Harmony and her older sister Harley were born about two years apart. Their father was a biker that their mother had hooked up with. He was gone before their mother even knew she was pregnant with the younger sister. The first three years of Harmony's life her mother did her best to be a good mother. Things weren't easy and Riata was easily swayed back into a life full of drugs, alcohol and a revolving door of lovers. It wasn't long before the two little girls were taken away and dumped into the institutional life of the government system. Bounced around to different foster homes and group homes. The girls grew closer than ever. Harley a bit more studious while Harmony lashed out with a hair trigger. The sisters were extremely close, so much so that any time they tried to separate them into different foster homes the girls became so unruly they had to be sent back to a group home. It finally just became easier to keep the two girls together. Surviving through the system, depending on each other made them stronger. Both Harmony and Harley maintained their grades in school. Harley sometimes having to remind Harmony that getting an education was their only real ticket out. After graduation, Harmony went on to attend the University of Nevada, Reno and got her degree in Computer Science and Technology. She was a natural and it came easily for her. Harmony earned money throughout college by building and repairing peoples computers. She also became quite the hacker, enjoying the feeling of power it gave her to snoop around systems she wasn't supposed to be able to get into. She worked hard. First out of her dorm room and then out of her apartment. Saving as much money as she could until finally she had saved enough to lease a shop in a little strip mall, right next to a popular tattoo parlor. That was last year and she has continued to work hard building her own business up. Now she is able to live decently off what she brings in. Category:Characters